Pureblood Laws
by Emily122597
Summary: Takes place one year after the war with Voldemort. Ron dies not Fred. Fred and Hermione are together. Harry leaves Ginny for Cho. New Marriage Law passed for purebloods, and Ginny is engaged to the one person she hates the most. How will she handle it? Please Read and Review! Only my 2nd story!
1. The Breakup and a Fiance

Thanks you for taking the time to read my story hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The fabulous J.K. Rowling wrote and created all these characters I own nothing.

Please review if you like or disliked it would be much appreciated!

If I get enough reviews or follows, there will be updates every two days!

-Emily

* * *

Ginny's pushes her long red hair out of her face. She had just gotten back from her game with the Holly Head Harpies, to find Harry sitting on the couch. Waiting for her, or Cho? She thought bitterly. A few nights ago, she'd found letters from him to his old flame. She hoped it was just a fling, but she wasn't certain.

"Hey." She says sitting her stuff down. She walks across the room and plants a huge kiss on him. He tastes like cinnamon, from mints the loved so much.

"Get a room." Fred and George say, walking in. They go back to talking about some new invention of how to make candies that make people sing opera when they eat them. She throws a pillow off the couch at them, but they dodge it easily.

"Ginny...we need to talk." Harry's voice is barely above a whisper. Her stomach had begun to ache, thinking of what he was going to say.

"Sure." She said, smiling at him. He cringes at it, and leads her outside, ignoring her outstretched hand.

She closes it into a fist at her side, and glances at the twins. The had just seen what happened, and looked sympathetic. She nods her head at them, and continues to walk outside.

He walks until he knows they are out of earshot. He knows that if they here her screaming at him too loudly, they might think he's murdering her or something. Honestly he didn't care. All he wanted was to get back to _her._

"Ginny, I've been thinking..." He trails off, as he sees her expectant face. _I wonder if she knows what's going to happen? _The little voice in the back of his mind whispered. If she didn't, she was dumber that he though.

"Ginny-" She holds up her hand, to stop him. He stammers, and then looks down at her. This was going to put a damper on his quick break up plans. Tears are falling down her cheeks, as she speaks. She wipes them away, furiously.

"You're going to end this for _Cho_?" Her voice is livid, and she is shaking with anger. "For a girl who is hung up on a guy that died five years ago?"

"You don't know anything about our relationship," He says, putting his hands in his pockets. "Cho...I love her."

"How can you possibly know that from a few letters?" She yells at him. She's getting really worked up now, and her tears are flowing endlessly.

"It hasn't been just a few letters." He admits, guiltily. He might love Cho, but he felt guilty for leaving Ginny.

"Then what a couple dates?" Ginny's voice is small, and he sees the look in his eyes.

"How long have you been cheating on me Harry?" She asks. Now, no tears leave her eyes. He isn't worth them.

"Six months." He mumbles.

"You were only faithful for seven damn months?" She screams. "Why didn't you just break it off?"

"You needed me!" He yelled, his own face angry now. "You needed me to be there for you! After Ron died, you couldn't sleep without having a damn nightmare!"

"If I wasn't there to pick you up, and comfort you, who would have been? I realize now I should have left you long ago! I mean, you aren't a damn child!"

"How dare you!" She screams back at him. "He was your best friend too!"

"And you seem to have forgotten that!" He yells, running his fingers threw his hair. "Where were you, when I needed you? Away with your damn Quidditch team, leaving me here to wait for you. I felt trapped in my own life!"

His words stung, and she looks away from him, grinding her teeth together.

"Cho was there for me, when you weren't!" He says calming down. "I'm sorry Ginny, but it's over."

He turns on his heel, walking towards the house. Probably to collect his things.

"Leave then!" She screams after him. "I don't need you!"

He turns back to look at her, a look of hurt on his face that leaves her breathless. He apparates away leaving her standing like an idiot.

How did things get like this? She puts her face in her hands. She'd loved him since she had first seen him at the Burrow. He had been gawky, awkward, and her big brother's best friend, but she had instantly loved him.

Her mind flashes back to the last time they'd been together, and how that had been the first sign things had been rockier than usual.

_He kissed her again, but something was off. She had missed him so much while she was on tour. And even before that, Harry hadn't touched her in weeks. She kisses him again, and reaches for his belt loop._

_"Ginny." He puts his hand on mine._

_"What is it, Harry?" She leans back from him. She could see her reflection in his glasses. Her hair was long and straight, covering her bare chest. Her cheeks were flushed, and yet Harry didn't have the same desire as she did._

_"Ginny, I'm tired." He pulls away from her, a guilty look on his face._

_"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to come home and be with me, but I'm just not feeling it." The words stung, but she didn't let him know. That should have been a flag. The first seven months he was all over her, couldn't get enough. It had been Ginny who was not in the mood and not him. "Can we just cuddle tonight?"_

_"Of course." She says, kissing his chest. But worry had formed in her mind. _

_"I'm sorry." He says, kissing her head. "I'm just so tired from work."_

_She snuggles into his back,and he wraps his arm around her._

_"I love you, Harry." She whispers. But no response comes, only his gentle snoring._

She flashes to reality, her heart hurting. After a moment she had the energy to go back inside, her legs shaking. Fred, George, Hermione, Charlie, and Angelina sit around the table. None of them meet her eyes, and suddenly all of them are interested in their shoes. She's suddenly thankful that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were away for the month, off at some muggle convention Hermione had given them tickets for. She trudges up the stairs and lies down on her bed. And stays there for the next month.

_ "Ginny!" A voice screams by her face. She looks to see Ron, his face covered in ash. "Run!"_

_ He grabs her by the arm, and leads her down the hall. The doors are closing, and soon they'll be stuck with five Death Eaters. _

_ "Go!" He pushes her forward, she stops, pulling on his arm. _

_ "No, you have to go first!" He yells. "I'll hold them off for as long as possible!"_

_ "Ron, come on!" She screams, pulling on him. He grabs her and pushes her through the door, just at the close, leaving him to fight them off._

"Ron!" She sits straight up in bed, her face sweaty, her head and heart pounding. She lays there motionless for a moment, debating on whether or not to call Hermione and ask her to come sleep with her. Then Harry's words flashed in her mind, and she decided against it.

She didn't want to be any more of a burden to anyone in the household. Everyone has lost someone in the war, what made her so damn special? She thought of all those nights she had asked Hermione to stay and not go out with Fred. If she hadn't begged Hermione so often, the other girl probably would have heeled sooner. After Ron died, Hermione had been a wreck. She stopped eating, sleeping, she basically stopped living. But slowly, Fred started to help her, they'd been together for six months now, and had been inseparable.

The sun was streaming in, when she woke up again. The smell of bacon and eggs was in the air, calling to her empty stomach. She pulled herself out of bed and down the stairs. She was surprised to find her entire family there. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina, and her parents.

"Mum, you weren't due back for another week." She said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Dear, we have something to tell you." Her mother's voice is shaking, as Ginny takes a seat beside her.

"This came in the mail this morning for you..." Her voice trails off, and she hands her daughter the little envelope.

Ginny opens it, her eyes flashing to those around her. By the look of their faces, they had already seen it, and weren't going to spill the beans. She reads is quietly to herself

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_ Due to the recent deterioration of the number of purebred witches and wizards, the Minister of Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge, as issued a new marriage law. As of today all single pureblood witches will be forced to marry any single pureblood wizards, from the ages of 18-35. the ministry will give you your partner. Failure to comply will result in a ten year sentence to Azkaban._

_ Requirements:_

_*Must marry three months after receiving this letter_

_*No exceptions to this new law_

_*Must produce one child within a year of being married._

_*Must be moved into one or the others household within a week following this letter_

_*If child has not been produced, both spouses will undergo medical examination to diagnose the problem._

_Your Partner: Draco Malfoy_

_Sincerely,_

_Ministry of Magic_

Her mouth fell open, and her eyes grew wide. Everyone at the table seemed dazed as well.

"What the hell!" She screamed. "They can't do this!"

"We've already tried to get you out of it." He mother said, tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry dear."

"I'd rather go to Azkaban." Ginny whispers, covering her mouth.

"Don't speak that kind of nonsense." Mr. Weasley says rising to his feet. "You know what must be done."

"I'm going to have to marry Ferret Boy," Ginny's voice is barely above a whisper, as she sits beside Hermione. The other girl takes her hand, as Ginny rants.

She was so furious, that she didn't even notice the young man, with the pale blonde hair that had appeared at their doorstep.

* * *

_So what'd you think? I know another marriage law, but I love them so much I wanted to give it a try! Let me know what you thought of it in a review, please._


	2. An Agreement

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this wonderful novel, even though I wish I did.

Please Review!

* * *

Ginny was about to say some other ungodly things, when a loud knock on the door, brought her out of her rage.

"Who could be here so early this morning?" Mr. Weasley said, rising from his chair. He crossed the kitchen, just as the man raised his hand to knock again.

And there, starting straight at Ginny was he future Fiance. His pale blonde hair was longer than usual, his pale green eyes seemed large and frantic. From the state of him, he had rushed over as soon as he got his letter, because he was still in his plaid pajama pants, and no shirt. Ginny got a good look at his perfect chest, but she was anything but pleased.

"Malfoy, please come in." Mr. Weasley held the door open and the young man stepped through.

After the war Malfoy had gone through Auror training and was now one of the most promising. He had also changed his attitude towards muggleborns, but he was still a prat in Ginny's eyes.

"Don't let him in." Ginny whispered furiously. But the door had already closed behind him. Everybody eyed the two of them, and she slowly approached him.

"Malfoy." Fred and George both shook his hand, and he did the same. Hermione slowly got up, and hugged him. He had been the one to save Harry at least for a little while longer at Malfoy Manner, so she was glad to see him every now and again.

"Ginny, might I have a moment?" His voice was cool, and collected. You'd have to really know him, to pick up on the panic in his voice.

"You can have as many of them as you like, seeing as how I have no say in the matter." She said frostily. She led him out so they were out on the lawn, and far enough away from prying eyes and ears.

"Look, I know you hate me." He began. "And thats fine, but we have to at least tolerate each other."

"I would rather go to Azkaban than marry you!" She said. "You are the reason my brother got killed!"

"Funny, last time I checked my name was Draco, not Bellatrix." He said cruelly.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" She screams, running her hands through her silky red hair. Draco would never admit it, but he had always wondered what it would feel like between his fingers.

"Exactly!" Malfoy yells, taking her shoulders. "I have no intention of going to Azkaban, and I know for a fact niether do you!"

"You don't know a thing about me." She says, her anger wearing off.

"But I could." He says, laughing. He spins on his heel.

"We have three months to get to know each other and plan a wedding." He continued. "We can do this, but you'll have to cooperate."

"You realize what we'll- what we'll have to do as a married couple." She stammers, turning a bright shade of red.

"Of course, I'm not stupid." He says, then he leans in close to her ear. "And I have been told on numerous occasions that I'm quite good."

She turned a bright shade of red, resulting in a smirk from Malfoy. Then she realizes something, and bursts out laughing.

"How are your parents taking this?" She asks inbetween her laughter.

"Shit." He says, a new panic on his face. "I didn't tell them."

"Well wouldn't they know already, I mean you live with them!" She says, smiling from his panic.

"No, I moved out months ago, I have an apartment in Diagon Alley." He says, raking his hands through his hair.

This little movemont causes his pants to slip a bit, and she can see his loin lines now. He really did have an amazing body. He had to be well built to be an Auror. As if, notcing her staring, he smirks.

"Don't worry Ginny, you'll get many oppurtunities to see this and much more in the future." He whispers in her ear.

She shivers, wrapping her arms around her.

"We have three months, so pick a date." He says, walking away. "I'll be ready."

"Oh and Love." He turns around to grin broadly. "I'll be by in two days to help you move into my apartment."

She watches him apparate, then heads back inside. Everyone is still at the table, except they are all grinning broadly.

"Ickle Ginny is getting married." Fred says, laughing.

"Don't tease her!" Hermione said slapping his arm.

"Ginny, lets go talk, alright?" Hermione takes the other girls hand and leads her upstairs.

"So?" She asks, sitting on her bed. Ginny sits on hers holding her knees to her chest.

"Obviously, I'm going to marry him." She says quietly. "I can't believe this!"

"When are you moving in with him?" Hermione asks, pulling her knees to her chest as well.

"Two days." Ginny whispers. "I can't believe I am going to marry Draco Malfoy! I'm going to have to have his evil children!"

"Lets not focus on that right now." Hermione says giving her best friend a smile. "For now lets get you packed up.

* * *

Shorter than my last chapter, I know. But please review. Late update, new chapter on the 16th.


	3. Moving In

Thank you for reading. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The two days, passed in the blink of an eye. Ginny and Hermione, had finished packing up the former girls stuff in to ten large boxes. The last day, Ginny had just laid in her bed, listening to music. The Weird Sisters, had to be her favorite band in the world. She listens to their music, thinking about the months to come.

In just three months she'd be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. In six months, she would have to be pregnant. And in just a year, she'd be a mother. To Ferret boy's babies. She closes her eyes. She can't help the gentle tears that escape from her eyes. She had always thought she'd be married to Harry. Thought she'd have his wonderful children.

"Ginny." A knock on the door, and then the creak of footsteps as its opened. She looks up to find Hermione, a smile on her face.

"Hey." Ginny says, tucking her hair behind her ear. The older girl, seemed t have just gotten off work.

"When's Malfoy, supposed to be here?" Hermione asks, sitting her stuff on her bed. She has several files in her hands, and she casts them aside, thankful that she had the next two days off.

"Any minute, now." Ginny, says. She clasps her hands together. She was afraid she might do something rash, if he didn't show up soon.

Speak of the devil, a loup popping sound was heard from outside her window, and she looks out to find Malfoy, standing at their front door. The girl, takes a deep breath, and walks downstairs to answer the door. Her feet seemed to drag, her body seemed to move in slow motion.

"Hello, Love." She opens the door to find a smirking Malfoy. She opened the door wider for him to come in.

"My-My stuff is upstairs." She stammers, leading the way. He stands there for a moment, observing the house.

"I know, it's not a palace like you're used to." She snaps, grabbing his arm to drag him upstairs.

"No," He says, smiling softly. "I was just thinking of how lovely it must have been to live here."

"You're kidding me right?" Ginny asks, glaring at him.

"No, I am actually trying to say that I think your home is cozy," He says. "Can't someone complement something, without have a hidden malice?"

"Not with you." She says shaking her head. "Come on."

She leads him up the stairs, and down two hallways before they reach her room. Her house had been charmed to be larger, to accomodate for the many children and people living here. Her hands shake as she opens the door, to reveal Hermione reading a book.

"Hello Granger." He says, smiling at her. Did she imagine the flirtatious hint in his voice. "Enjoying your days off?"

"You have no idea." Hermione laughs, smiling back at him. "The Ministry has been hell this week."

"Did you see Lavender Brown?" He asks, laughing so hard. Hermione joined him, laughing just as hard.

"Her excuse for coming in late was priceless!" She laughs, tears streaming down her face.

Ginny clears her throat. She hated being left out of the loop, and seeing the two of them laughing together had left an awful feeling in her stomach.

"Sorry, Ginny." Hermione laughs. "I expect you're here to collect dearest Ginny."

"That's the plan." He replies.

He looks at all the boxes, and one by one he stacks them up into two different piles. Then he pulls out a bag, the size of a potato sack. One by one, he sets them inside of it. Of course it was enchanted, but Ginny and Hermione were both amazed he knew how to do that complex of a spell. Once the last bag is packed, he turns to both of the girls.

"If you don't mind Hermione," He begins, then wraps an arm around Ginny's waist. "Me and my lovely wife have to be going."

Faster than she can wiggle out of his arms, he apparates them to a familiar street. She can see the lights of Fred and George's shop in the distance. However, in front of her is a small thrift shop. Malfoy walks up to the door, holding it open for her.

"Watch you step." He warns, as she steps in. But it was too late. She topples forward, tripping over a large pile of old dress robes. She feels hands snake around her, and pull her to her feet. The hands linger on her hips, and a chest is pressed against her back.

"Try not to kill yourself in here." He says laughing.

"This looks more like a hoarder's home than a thirft shop." She whispers, wiping her hands off on her pants. She looked around the old shop, her eyes scanning the many boxes. There were old brooms, to old Quidditch team Jersey's. She even saw a pile in the corner of old newspapers dating back to the fifties.

"Come on." A hand pulls her towards a set of stairs she hadn't seen, until she had gotten closer.

She climbs the many stairs, until they reach a light blue door. Malfoy, fumbles with some keys until finding the right one, and unlocking the door. She steps in to find a very nice flat. It was decorated in different shade if black, grey, red, and white. He leads her down hallway, into a large living room. His old quidditch broom is mounted on the wall, along with pictures of him at Hogwarts. A picture of him and Pansy Parkinson, catches her eyes, but she doesn't say anything.

"Once you're done snooping." He says causing her to jump. She blushes, and turns to look at him.

"Sorry." She says, following him as we walks down another hallway. This time they come up to a large red door. Malfoy pushes it open to reveal a large bed, and two dressers. The room itself was almost four times as big as Ginny's room, but she doesn't say anything. He sits her stuff down in the corner of the room.

"You can unpack whenever you wish." He says, smirking at her.

"Where's your room?" She asks, sitting on the bed nervously.

"You're looking at it." He says, spreading his arms wide.

"We're going to be sharing a room?" She asks incredulously.

"We're going to be married Ginny." He says, sitting at the desk in the room. "Of course we're going to share a room."

"The bathroom is down the hall, the room with the Black door. And two doors down from that is your closet, the green door."

"Why so many different colored doors?" She asks, memorizing the colors. He shrugs rising to his feet.

"I was like this when I moved in, I just never changed it." He says.

"I have to write reports for work, but I'll be in the living room." He smiles at her, a genuine smile. Not a smirk. "Try and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She replies, nodding her head.

She watches him walk out, then begins to unpack her things. Malfoy never comes in to bother her, and after about three hours, she has everything unpacked, and in their proper places. Her back is killing her, as she rises to her feet. Her Ipod blasts Muse into her ears, and she sings along softly. She grabs her shower bag, her feet dragging her towards the black door. She opens the door quietly, setting her stuff down, not looking up. Not, until she looked up to find a very, naked Malfoy. She lets out a loud scream, covering her eyes. She takes the headphones out.

"I am so sorry." She whispers, her cheeks flaming. She thought of what she'd just seen. Malfoy, his pale blonde hair pastered to his head, his body dripping with water. His full mouth in a smirk. His body...she shivers at the thought of it. What the hell was she thinking? She shakes her head.

"Ginny, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." He replies, reaching over her, to grab his towel. He wraps it around his waist, and dries his face off.

"I'm decent." He says, as she uncovers her eyes.

"You should really learn to look the door." She says furiously. She glares at his smirk.

"You should really learn to knock." He retorts, a smirk on his face.

"I need to take a shower." She says, pushing him out of the bathroom.

"You should have told me earlier, we could have saved some water." He says, smiling devilishly at her. "I could have washed you hair for you."

She glares, and pushes him out with a final smirk. She locks the door behind her, and breaths hard. Why did he have to be such a creep?

She takes a long shower, scrubbing away her day. The familiar berry scent, surrounding her. Living with him was definetly going to be difficult. Once she feels nice and clean, she gets out. Her red hair is dripping water, and she gets chills as the cold air meets her warm body. She dresses quickly, pulling on her pajamas. Matching Holly Head Harpies shirt, and shorts. They smelled of home, and she's thankful for the familiarness of them. She brushes her hair out, and leaves it down to air dry.

After she's clean up the water from the floor, she walks back down to the room, to find Malfoy already in bed. She is surprised to find him reading a book, glasses perched on his nose. He has no shirt on, and his green pajama bottoms could be seen.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." She says, taking a pillow from the bed.

"Don't be silly." He says, scoffing.

"If you are really, that disgusted with the idea of sleeping beside me, I'll go to the living room." He says, throwing his hands up. He grabs is pillows and a blanket from the end of the bed.

She watches him leave happily, and snuggles down into the bed. It was so comfortable, and the blankets, smelled of mint. She fell asleep almost instantly, laughing to herself imagining Malfoy rolling off the bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! New update in two days!


End file.
